


Since the moment I saw you

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Erik never left Charles on the beach, Fluff, Funny, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marriage, Murder, Murder Mystery, No Smut, One Sided Love, Peter's A Little Shit, Repeating the same day, Slice of Life, Sweet, Time Loop, Unhealthy Obsession, Without Ruining It, Xavier's School, a little hard to summarise, and slice of life, but this one doesn't need it, charles can walk, his powers instead pick up on others dreams, i've head canonned that Charles can't dream, logically explained time loop, mentions to the past, normal mornings, or nightmares, possessive love, request, revival, slight AU, sorry - Freeform, still have powers, the beginning is all sweet, while he sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: A fill for a rather lengthy request that I'm just going to summarise. Erik and Charles are in love and only one month away from their wedding day, ironically Erik's birthday, when something tragic happens, Erik dies. Instead however of remaining dead, Erik wakes back up that same morning as he did earlier in the day. Thus begins the hunt for Erik's killer as he relives the same day over and over again until he can change his fate and discover the truth. The truth however is dark and twisted, somebody that lives among them isn't as they seem and when nobody can be trusted just who do you go to for help. With love in his heart and his life hanging in the balance, Erik will try to survive the day so that he can finally hear Charles say "I do" but when it's all over will the love of one really be enough





	Since the moment I saw you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSentai199](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSentai199/gifts).



> Ironically the day before I got this request I was thinking about rewatching the xmen and writing some more for them. I have plenty to pick from but I decided to start with this request which was fun and similar to a few I already have planned. I did rewatch first class for this and while I'm hoping to write some more soon, I hope you enjoy this one 
> 
> This was a great request that grew quickly and was fun to write, the full request was based off happy death day which I haven't seen but do understand the general premise of. You can read the full request in the comments of the light skin of dark plains but I suggest reading it after reading this as it contains major plot spoilers for this 
> 
> On an even better note then finally getting this up, I saw dark phoenix on opening day and it gave me the right feels to finally get this one started after a few days of looking at my plot and layout. It gave me true dedication as I started it at 3am and didn't take a break till 6, some sleep and then I finished most of it up. Editing, life (i had this done but got really busy) and typing it up like usual put me behind but it's finally up and I'm happy with it. Obviously no spoilers for dark phoenix as this has nothing to do with it and no rant as I was really happy with it (same goes for far from home)

The sun filters through the window, tempting to wake Erik from his peaceful slumber. He rolls in protest from his back, right, towards the other body occupying the bed. The room is still and he is warm, tempted now for a different reason to let his eyes slip open and reach out. He gives into the temptation partially, opening his eyes and slowly taking in the figure across from him. It's the same image he has woken to since that ill fated day on the beach where he almost lost the most important thing to him. Charles lays peaceful, oblivious of the light streaming in or the soft patter of early risers moving about the mansion. Once more he is tempted to reach out and touch but Charles is an especially light sleeper and the faint whisper of fingers ghosting over his flesh will no doubt wake him, so Erik settles for just watching instead. Watching as he breaths steadily, smiling softly about something peaceful happening in another persons dream. It makes Erik smile to, thankful that he rarely picks up on nightmares anymore. Shaking off that thought, he drags himself from the bed before his thoughts become loud enough to interrupt the dream and wake Charles. It's not easy to pull himself from the other but he manages and once he does, heads into the bathroom

The warm water on his skin feels good and wakes him up further. He only steps from the shower once his skin has begun to pink and the steam has fogged up the mirror. With a white towel about his hips he emerges from the bathroom to be greeted by messy curls as a sleepy Charles gradually sits up. He can't help the smile that quirks his lips as he leans against the door frame, watching as Charles slowly wakes up. The noise outside is louder now and Erik suspects that the multitude of buzzing minds just outside their bedroom door are what have roused Charles into consciousness. He stares a little while longer before Charles seems to pinpoint him amongst all the noise and turns to grace him with a sleepy smile. It's picturesque and it's at times like this that Erik wishes he had any artistic talent at all but then the moment passes and he sees the same thing as he does each day but that never fails to take his breath away. Charles pulls back the covers and then steps from the bed, walking gracefully on dainty feet over to where Erik waits. It stuns him as it always does but he has enough sense to stand properly so that he can embrace the other. He had almost lost this not so long ago, on a paradise like beach that was anything but, he had done something unspeakable, something that only Charles could forgive him for. It had been a rough few weeks spent together in a hospital bed but the permenant paralysis that they had feared was only temporary and by the time it went away, Erik knew that he couldn't stand to lose Charles and had proposed the day they returned home to the mansion, right in the gardens during a walk

The engagement ring glittered on Charles's finger in the sunlight as he pulled back and Erik was still grateful that Charles had said yes. If not he wouldn't have been able to show his face again, the school full of kids had already been congratulating and threatening Erik before the two could even re-enter the mansion and share they're good news. Charles smiled, no doubt sure about his current thoughts even without reading his mind, something he wouldn't do without asking first. Finally Erik pulled back, giving Charles curls a soft kiss before pulling away "you should go have a shower, and I should go start breakfast" he was sure Charles wanted to groan but the mention of breakfast seemed to deter it "pancakes" he asked hopefully and Erik chuckled "and bacon." It was enough to convince Charles to head into the bathroom and allow Erik to dress, leaving to the sound of Charles humming as he washed his hair

Walking through the maze of students was easy, most were heading to the same place, up for the bathrooms or down for the kitchen and lounge to prepare for the day ahead. He headed down with the few others already ready and went straight into the kitchen. The plan was to have breakfast ready when Charles headed downstairs but thanks to Raven stealing a plate of bacon because cravings and Peter decimating the pancakes and syrup, Charles was instead greeted by a frustrated Erik with little to show for it. "Oh my" the soft exclamation was the only reason that Erik turned to see Charles, he attempted a smile but it was obviously forced. His face was flustered and he'd no doubt need another shower but the soft chuckle warmed his heart as much as it annoyed him. He'd been both cooking and trying to protect the two pieces of bacon and four pancakes that Peter hadn't managed to snatch yet but as he turned back around he found his cooking burned and the plate empty. Instead Peter sat in a chair at the table looking both mighty pleased and satisfied "thanks for the morning snack dad." Before the speedster raced off, leaving behind a fuming Erik and amused Charles as he slipped into the now unoccupied seat. "Toast" he suggested and Erik sighed, "yeah, toast" he opened the cupboard reaching for the new loaf he bought just yesterday only to find it empty, with a defeated sigh he shut the door and fell into a chair. "It'll get better" Charles assured as he reached for an apple but Erik didn't believe him, he'd said the same thing about Peter when he'd first found out that he was his son and yet, somehow, the annoying brat had only managed to become worse. Standing back up he stretched his arms "I'll make a trip to the store and stock back up since I don't have a class first up" as Charles took a bite into his apple, he too stood. "That'll be great, I'll see you after third class" up on his toes he pressed a kiss to his cheek and then walked away as Erik went to fetch his coat

The day went rather quickly after that, he spent two hours out shopping for goods and getting them home. The car had the audacity to break down on the way back but his powers thankfully gave a quick fix to the situation. He was late to his first class and thus late for his picnic lunch with Charles when they both had a break during fourth, thankfully things settled down after class and dinner went even smoother. He took an early shower and curled up beside Charles with a book while the other did paperwork until it had grown dark outside. They announced bed time then played a game of chess before Erik sent Charles upstairs, insisting on doing bed check while his tired partner got ready for bed

Erik diligently followed Charles's usual excessive rounds but by the third sweep of the floors all had quietened down to near silence. Doors were closed but Erik still checked each one before continuing down the hall, pulling shut those left open for his check as he paused and then headed downstairs to double check that the house was secure. His powers came in handy here as they had upstairs to double check that the windows and doors were locked up and that nothing had been left accidentally open. There was a gentle breeze but no open doors or clear reason for it so Erik brushed it off, it was a chilly night and with so many students it could easily be caused by one of them. He was on the staircase about to ascend when he heard it, a creak from down the hall. It was dark, empty, he called out to the metal around him curiously and barely registered his own surprise before the knife was in his back. He groaned falling forward onto the uneven stairs but couldn't lift his head as he felt footsteps hurriedly ascend the stairs. The area darkened around him as he concentrated, pulling the knife from his back before his shaky powers let it drop barely a foot away from his face with a soft clatter. There was a gasp, a shattering sound like broken glass and then he groaned as he was rolled onto his wounded back. Kitty was above him, her mouth moved but there was no sound, he could see a shattered mug by the wall when his head became to heavy to hold up and vaguely he registered what had happened. It wasn't the first time he'd caught her using her powers to sneak around at night for a cup of hot chocolate. It was such a mundane thing, something Charles had always excused and he would of smiled if not for a harsh cough that no doubt brought up blood. It made him open his eyes though he hadn't realised he'd shut them until he saw Kitty's horrified expression, then she was reaching for him, hands warm against his cold temples. His eyes were too weak to stay open but the glow danced behind them until darkness followed

With a gasp Erik sat up, he was sweating, heart racing as he gripped the sheets and looked around. He recognised the room, the weight beside him and the light that made him squint as he looked from side to side. He sighed then began to calm, just a nightmare, a vivid, terrible, nightmare but a nightmare all the same. He wondered vaguely if someone had projected on him but then pushed that thought away, it had felt far to personal and only Charles had the ability to enter his mind. He glanced to the side then truly felt himself calm down, Charles lay only an arms length away, breathing steadily and smiling softly within someone else's dream. He got up and dragged himself towards the bathroom, a hot shower should make him feel better, cleanse his clamy skin and hopefully wash the nightmare from his mind

Erik was having a case of major deja vu as his day unfolded, proceeding in much the same way as his dream had. He had levetated the knives in the kitchen just to be sure his powers were still the same, hopeful that no one saw him. So he brushed it off as a coincidence, the Peter antics which were a daily occurrence, the especially long trip to the store, the car break down, his late lunch with Charles and even the identical game of chess. He still volunteered to do night check and completed it as Charles would but it was more due to protective paranoia then the favour it was suppose to be as he went downstairs and double checked the doors and windows, he couldn't ignore the off feeling any longer. Instead of heading for the stairs, he headed for the kitchen

When the light flickered on, Kitty exclaimed and Erik felt his heart rate speed up. There she was pouring a mug of hot chocolate and when Erik checked, glance flicking towards the knife block, he saw one missing. A chill raced up his spine, he immediately called for it, feeling relief set in as he sighed, feeling the chuckle build up in his throat as he saw it float up from behind the other side of the bench, one of the kids must of knocked it onto the floor. He had just placed it on the benches edge when he felt the movement behind him, a sharp pain exploded in his head, his skull caving with the blow as his thoughts grew dark, Kitty must of screamed but he didn't hear it, he could only see the blood streaked floor getting closer before he closed his eyes, and nothing

Erik's eyes flicked open but he didn't move, he could still feel a dull phantom ache in the back of his head. It throbbed in time to his beating heart and this time Erik knew something was wrong, the taste of blood in his mouth, the raw pain, it was all too real to be anything but. He turned on his side to see Charles, still lying there dreaming and then Erik pulled himself from the bed. He forewent his shower instead making his way straight downstairs. There were few people around but there were still a few friendly smiles cast in his direction as he made his way downstairs. Yesterday, he had woken with the same thought and it had led him to do something different which in turn had led him down a different path. He had forced his killer to change from stabbing him on the secluded stairs to riskily bashing his head in with Kitty only a few feet away. That told him two things, that his assailant was probably a mutant that lived within the house and probably had for a long time given their familiarity and comfort with moving around in the dark while other powerful mutants were present, and that his actions could change the outcome of any given day. His eyes caught the calendar on his way into the kitchen, Jan 30, it was his birthday. Erik had actually managed to forget as the students had managed to pull off normal the entire week and not raise his suspicions at the surprise party that Charles no doubt had ready to go at a moments notice anytime this week. He smiled, shook his head and then entered the kitchen to begin cooking

He made his way back upstairs long before that misfit son of his could drag himself from bed, dropping off a plate of bacon by Raven's door before entering his own. Charles had only just sat up and his angel gifted him a sleepy smile. "What's all this" he asked, looking pleased as Erik set down the plates he had been carefully carrying, thankful that the cutlery could float beside him. "Pancakes, bacon, maple syrup and orange juice" he announced, floating the metal tray that contained the glasses and jug of orange juice to set up over Charles lap. "And what have I done to deserve all this in bed" he inquired, setting that smile on Erik as he set up the tray and cutlery "nothing, can't I just do something nice for my future husband" Erik moved onto the bed beside Charles and the other laughed "maybe if you were capable of doing something nice without ulterior motives, I would be less suspicious." He was only half teasing but Erik didn't mind "how's this for an ulterior motive, I just want to spend a day with you in bed" Charles seemed to consider, humming for effect "only if we get to work on the wedding stuff" Erik faked a groan as he wrapped his arms around Charles "now who's got the ulterior motive" "so that's a yes" "yes"

Erik couldn't help but smile at Charles's enthusiasm, their wedding was still a month away and yet he acted as if it was only hours away, pausing to speak with someone mentally to ensure that the day would run smoothly without him. He was going through a box of wedding things, talking about flowers that Erik just couldn't focus on. He grabbed a pen and notepad, hoping it would help him focus as he floated the two and when that didn't work began running through all he knew to try and calm his nerves. Charles stood abruptly, making Erik think he'd been caught out, an apology on the tip of his tongue when Charles gave him an apologetic smile "don't be mad but there's a little trouble downstairs, nothing big just a scheduling conflict, I need to go down for a few minutes to sort it out " Erik smiles acceptingly "of course" and then Charles leaves and he is alone. Taking a moment to truly focus he reads over his list's, crosses out the impossible then re-reads it again. It's a much shorter list then what he was expecting, the old x-men who might still hold a grudge and some of the newer ones, along with anyone like himself considered reformed and Logan. On second thought he crossed out most of the x-men, few still had a problem with him and he was pretty sure it was nothing worth killing him over, nothing that they hadn't already taken out on him in practice anyway. He was just about to give up and go find Charles, who still wasn't back yet when he heard it, a small sound that as he stood, he discovered was the sound of a note being slid under the door

Opening the door he glanced down the empty halls before opening it. It was printed, a measure to ensure that he couldn't distinguish the writer and short, simple. -By the end of the day you'll meet your end and what was once yours will now become mine-. It was a promise, a threat not just to Erik but to all that he held dear and no doubt a clue but he didn't quiet care just what that clue was right now as he headed down the hall in search of the writer. The first hall was empty but as he reached the end and turned down it, he saw a single person with a very familiar looking piece of paper in his back pocket. As he got closer, his pace quickened as it carried him down the hall towards the man at the top of his list, Logan. "Why'd you write it" it was the first thing to leave his mouth as he shoved the others back "and don't try to deny it" he said hearing the other man growl as he pulled the identical note from his pocket. "What are you talking about" Logan's voice was low, dangerous as he turned around to face Erik. "I'm talking about this, why'd you do it" he threw the notes at him making the other swipe out with extended claws. "I didn't do anything, someone slipped that under my door a few" he pauses, eyes narrowing "it was you wasn't it, it's not funny bub threatening Rogue like that" Magneto glares and then there are no words left as tempers get the best of them. Erik manages to dodge a swipe at his face just to be met by the surprised eyes of Charles as he stepped around the corner. He felt his rage flare up even more when Logan swiped again, narrowly missing Charles's face as Erik took control forcing Logan's claws straight into the wall. Floating, he forced Logan out the nearest window and then followed the other mutant, taking their fight from the mansion, outside the walls of the school. He let Logan down, dropping him unceremoniously to the gravel street below and contemplating his next move, from here he could see Charles looking desperately out a shattered window and knew that he couldn't just kill his potential killer. As Logan stood he thought about confronting him again, taking a defensive stance to Logan's offensive before the others eyes widened. "Erik move" but it was too late, he'd barely turned half way before the bus hit him, he saw Charles in the window, eyes closed in concentration and he knew it was happening again

Waking up again is a relief just to turn and see Charles dreaming again. He goes downstairs, seeing the same date on the calendar as he had yesterday, no earlier, and did as he had the day before. This time he left Logan off his list as he recalled their heated fight, Logan wouldn't lie about anything concerning Rogue, she was practically his daughter. He had a shower before Charles this time and then snuck downstairs while his lover showered. He had already figured out that Charles had set his surprise party in motion the moment they had decided to stay indoors, it was why he had snuck off the 'day' before and why he had only come back in time to see his fight. He made his way into the kitchen, his investigation had to start somewhere today and the kitchen seemed like a key place to start

Finding one person amongst the mess made him smile, Raven, one of the few people not to make their way onto his list at all, was a mess. She was in her natural blue form but covered with flour and icing, clearly having been given the job of making the cake. "So just how did Charles talk you into this" she startled, turning before smiling "your not suppose to be here" "and you didn't answer the question." She laughed softly swatting a cupcake out of his hand "there for the party and I could only special order so many" he signed but didn't argue, it wasn't worth it. "He pulled the eyes didn't he" they both knew the face he made even if Charles denied knowing about it or doing it on purpose. "Yes" she admitted turning back to the batter she was stirring "so where are all the rug rats" "outside getting everything ready, you better not let them see you or it'll ruin all the work they've put in" "I thought this was for me" he raised an eyebrow as she pointed the batter coated spatula at him "I mean it Erik don't ruin this for them." He puts up his hands in surrender before Raven returns to the batter "so who's watching the kids" "Hank" "sure he can handle it" silence, then Erik spots it. "What's the hammer for" Raven barely glances at it "oh the kids were using it earlier on a few test piñatas they'd built, they must of left it in here" "test piñatas" "yeah they were really excited about making them but they weren't sure what design was best for the candy so they decided to test a few out, I think they picked your helmet design" he nodded slowly but something didn't feel right. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he stood, turning immediately as the hammer came to his side

"Erik what's wrong" "you need to get out of here" "not until you tell me what's wrong." The door to their left slams shut and Raven frowns trying to open it, when she can't she does the same with the back door with little success. "Erik" her voice is full of warning but his eyes refuse to budge from the only open doorway left, something sails past him with a sharp sound and then hands grab his other arm. The hammer moves before he can stop it, he sees the shock register on Raven's face and immediately let's the hammer drop to catch her but it doesn't hit the floor and instead he feels a familiar sharp pain in his skull, a flash of blue and then it's over

Erik was getting pretty dam sick of seeing that sunlight so this time when he rolled over he did something he hadn't done before. He rolled over, reached out and interrupted Charles's stolen dream. His lover opened his eyes and then frowned at the worry on Erik's face "what's wrong" Erik sighed before pressing his forehead to Charles's "see for yourself." Charles's eyes widened in shock, it was unspoken between them that Erik still had Shaw's helmet and that he hadn't asked or allowed Charles back inside his head since before the beach incident put him in the hospital. It was an immense show of trust and something Charles thought they might never get over. "Are you sure" his voice came out a whisper as his hands came up to cup Erik's skull, "yeah" he nodded, denying his wet eyes. Charles pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he pulled him closer and then as he pulled back, pressed their minds together

Charles could see the loop within Erik's mind, feel every emotion from each repeated day and see how every death unfolded. He could see Kitty under extreme stress tapping into her developing powers to save Erik and reset the clock, he could see himself in a desperate moment watch Erik die and reach out for that same potential power making her repeat the loop. He felt that connection now and didn't attempt to break it, he couldn't survive losing Erik

Pulling back he saw a tear leak down Erik's face from the familiar touch of his mind "so you know about the party" Charles joked with a soft smile "yeah" he couldn't help the sobbing laugh or the way he clung to Charles just a little tighter. They laid like that for what felt like hours before finally prying themselves apart and from the bed. Due to Charles's suggestion they headed down to the kitchen together to confront Raven, they didn't believe it was her but with the events in the kitchen and flash of blue, Charles just had to be sure. When they entered the room Raven frowned at them "I thought this was supposed to be a surprise" "oh Raven don't pout" he shot back, Raven still froze however when he read her mind, turning "did you just" "yes, but for good reason" "it had better be Charles because you promised" "somebody is trying to kill Erik." She fell silent "and you think it's me" minutes ticked by as the three sat in silence and Charles conversed with Raven mentally, showing her the past and potential future until she was caught up. Before however the conversation could become verbal again Jean walked in with an arm supporting a very unwell looking Peter

Rushing Peter to Hank's lab they sat in silence, Erik's hand gripping Charles knee for support as he listened to his son answer. "Have you eaten anything odd today" "just a cupcake and coffee left out for dad" his sons tone held a sheepish quality but Erik only felt immense worry. "I'm going to take some blood now" Hank set Peter up on a drip and then came over to the waiting group "i'm afraid he's been poisoned, i'm still waiting for the test results to come back but I'll do everything I can to help Peter pull through" Charles nodded "thank you Hank" saying words that Erik couldn't as Charles led him from the room

They spent hours they didn't have curled up in the study until a rapid succussion of knocks came at the door. It was Erik who got up, not willing to risk Charles's safety as he opened the door and got an arm full of his son. "Peter, but how" he looked better, not completely healed but still far from the dreadful state he had been in. He was paler then normal, looking tired like he was exhausted and the slower speed of his knocks suggested that he lacked his usual energy but Erik was just so happy to see him up, walking around and alive. "Doc says my powers sped up the toxin, clearing the poison from my veins faster then it could truly damage me" he bit his lip, then sighed "Jean and Raven told me everything, that poison was meant for you and I" a cough from outside "we" he corrects as the two aforementioned females stepped into view "want to help"

Their investigation began at the same time as the surprise party, the group trying to blend in and act normal so as not to give away their alliance to the unknown killer. Erik however could hardly blend in at his own party, forced instead to mingle at Charles's side. At least Peter had an excuse for not being his usual energetic self, the whole house by now having heard some form or another of the strange ordeal. Jean stood with him and a few others, pretending to talk to the jabbering Peter in the chair while she really canvassed the crowds minds. Charles was attempting to do the same at Erik's side but so far they'd come up with nothing, Mystique who was changing form amongst the group found much the same success. As the night went on and slowly became dark, Charles began to wonder if they had finally broken the cycle and thwarted the killer when it happened. The lights went out encasing them in darkness and Charles could hear it, the sinister thoughts that bubbled to the surface of the mind but nothing else "they're here"

Erik's mind froze at the bang that followed Charles's words, he felt the metal bullet scream out to him as it cut through the air and curled it, sending it back the way it came. Charles cries out with pain and as the lights return Erik is greeted by his worse nightmare come true. It's like the beach all over again as he falls to his knees beside him but there is much more blood as he pulls the bullet out. He already knows it's punctured the spine, that he can't undo it this time as Charles's eyes meet his. There is no blame there but he still fears that this will split them, he blames himself and doesn't want Charles to have to rely on him or any another. Tears well in Charles's eyes as Erik stands up, letting Raven take his place. "Erik, no" it's a dull shout in the crowded room as Erik walks though the part, he knows what he must do to fix this. He gives Charles a soft smile even as the other desperately pleas in a voice that only seems to reach him "Erik" "it'll be okay" he takes two steps down the hall "I'll make it okay" then aims the gun behind him and pulls the trigger

Charles's scream follows him into waking, the sound of his repeated pleas an echo in his head, a repeat of Erik, stop, don't, no, this isn't the way to fix it and please. He ignores them all and drags himself from the bed without even glancing at Charles. He feels immense guilt as he descends the stairs, unwilling to enlist his help this time and endanger him again

Erik goes straight to Raven's room and explains in as little detail as possible all that he can. Together they concoct a plan and Erik remains within her room as she sets out to fulfil her part of it. Gathering up everyone that she can and spreading the word to Charles and the other kids that she's organised a field trip for everyone. If all goes right it'll leave just Erik and his killer in the mansion to finish this, after all whomever they are, they'll surely notice his absence, it will be an opportunity he knows they won't pass on, given that it works. He waits till the house is still and the sun is high before leaving Raven's room and returning to his own shared one. He strips and showers but doesn't dress as he looks out the window at the empty field outside. It is desolate as he makes his way outdoors, the wind brushing his bare body but he doesn't feel the cold. Looking up at the mansions many windows Erik knew that his killer was somewhere in there, watching, waiting for the right moment to strike

Raising his voice Erik called out to that person in challenge as he began to walk back to the only unlocked door or window in the entire mansion. "I'm right here" he called out "defenceless and as vulnerable as I can be so come out here and face me you coward." He turned and locked the door behind him once he entered the room, sealing them both inside. "There's no escape for either of us, this ends here and now" he walked up the two steps and down the hall leading towards the kitchen. "What, are you afraid to kill me now" he tried to lure the hidden person out as he called out further taunts "are you still too afraid to face me even as I am." There was a noise and a figure stepped out of the kitchen to join Erik in the hallway. "Erik" the confusion was written all over Charles's face as he stood there shocked "what is going on" "Charles" Erik's brain shut down and immediately began to panic "you shouldn't be here, you have to leave now" "i'm not going anywhere without you" Erik grabbed his arm but stubbornly he pulled away. "Charles you don't understand" he should of known that his other half would notice his absence and refuse to leave without him but as he turned he saw Charles lying unconscious on the floor. "Charles" he exclaimed in worry "don't worry, he's just asleep" Erik knew that voice and his eyes narrowed in on the darkness "unlike you, i'd never hurt him" the figure shifted, stepping forward "after all, he's mine"

Blue fur, glasses, a soft unassuming voice, he can't believe it and yet Hank is the one standing before him. He looks down with an affection at Charles that made him sick and as he bent to touch his face Erik yelled "don't touch him" the other glared before letting out a laugh. "Charles is mine Erik" "you have no right" Hank seemed to snap at that "I have the only right" his face darkened and it wasn't until he cast his glasses aside that Erik realised he was turning a darker blue. "You don't deserve his affection, you, who's done nothing but put him in danger at every turn" Hank's words sunk deep, even laced with jealousy as they were. His voice was just a growl as he spoke, gone from man to beast before his eyes. "Do you honestly think that you deserve him after all that you've done, after you put him in the hospital" Hank seemed to be spiraling but with each new word it only further revealed and slotted pieces into place. "With you gone Charles will finally have a chance at real happiness, he'll finally get to get over you and move on" "what with you" the anger slipped from his lips on instinct and Hank's expression changed yet again, odd emotions mixed on his face "I'll take care of him, protect him in ways you never could" he turned that gaze accusing on Erik. "If you really loved Charles you would of left long ago to protect him from the corruption that is you." Once, Erik would of believed that but he'd grown after so long "I'll never leave Charles again" it was a vowed promise he'd made the moment he'd realised what the bullet had done. Hank growled "still as selfish as ever" flashing razor sharp fangs as he spoke "i'm not sure how you figured it out but I'll do what you never could, prove my love by protecting Charles from his greatest threat and enemy, you"

Hank bends slightly poised to pounce, all the pieces falling into place expect for one. "why couldn't Charles read your thoughts" it hung between them making Hank pause and then smirk. With new understanding Erik saw so many moments differently, the present lust that had slowly grown over the years spent together. It had no doubt started that first day they'd met, where Charles had touched his mind and revealed his secret, something that Erik had always thought he'd under reacted to but now knew why. From there it had only developed, becoming darker and much more twisted as time went by. Erik realises now that the turning point was at the hospital and it sickened him to realise that he'd probably ruined Hank's plan, that if he'd left him helpless on that beach alone with them, that Hank would probably have Charles reliant and to himself by now. Erik should of noticed it, it was in the way he assured that Erik never forgot his guilt and how often he insisted on helping Charles whenever he left the room, trying to make him dependant on him. At the time he'd brushed off the suspicious behaviour for worry and continued to ignore the small things once they'd returned to the mansion, small things that he now saw for what they were. It all made sense, Kitty wouldn't question a trusted professor or even think of him as a threat, slipping out one door to attack from another. Hank who Raven would never second guess, Hank who was mild mannered and a supposedly sweet understanding guy. The one person nobody would suspect, he thought of Peter and the lab, of how often Hank spent in that lab and how reliable he seemed, but Hank was also smart, deadly smart and madly obsessed. Someone who could fade into the background of any scene, an unsuspecting guy who even he had let his guard down around and much like everyone else he'd forgotten that Hank hid a beast inside. Now with it starring him down, Erik couldn't forget, Hank harboured a sick desire for Charles's love, a desire so deep that Erik knew this would only end one way. His smile haunted him "I have you to thank for that"

Horror fills Erik as in the darkness he sees it, feels the call of familiar metal as his eyes catch it glinting traitorously in the dark. A piece of metal so small that didn't belong on the glasses lying there, metal from a helmet that he never should of kept. Hank seems pleased by Erik's discovery "you see Erik, all you ever do is hurt Charles, if you hadn't of kept Shaw's helmet then I never would of been able to fuse a piece with my glasses to keep Charles out, all but the surface thoughts of course" he smirks "my Charles is far too smart not to notice total silence from my chaotic mind but because of you and your inability to trust, to let go, I've been able to keep my true intentions well hidden from his thoughts." He remains silent, disbelieving and then Hank attacks

Caught by surprise Erik can't do much more then fall back, away, a fumbling attempt to create space. He rolled as Hank's arms came down, splintering the floor beneath them. A growl of annoyance as he rolled out of the way again and this time got his feet underneath him "always running" he jumped back as he tried again without success. Erik couldn't deny it, he'd been running his whole life but now he could see that he'd been running all along from Shaw straight into Charles's arms and Charles was the reason he wouldn't run anymore. He looked up and from his place could see him, still lying unconscious on the floor, breathing shallowly. Hank's blue mass blocked the space between them, his gaze following Erik's and then turning possessive as he turned back to face Erik. "I'm going to tear your apart so that not even Charles can find a way to put you back together" Hank growls and Erik can already see his dismembered corpse strewn in bloody chunks upon the floor, like chopped meat, and he held no doubt that Beast could do it. A blow to his side catches him by surprise, Beast has all the advantage and a blow to the head quickly follows. Erik wonders if he'll finally managed to kill him this time, if it'll be the end for him. Woozily he drags his gaze up, eyes settling on the light of his life again and he already knows what will happen if that happens. Charles will fall apart and Hank will get the possession he always wanted. He'll either leave Charles behind to suffer such a fate or endure long enough to repeat the day again, Erik desperately realises that he can't allow either and pushes himself to sit up, hand extended as Hank rises up for the killing blow. His body aches and he realises his nose is bleeding, that he's bruised from repeated hits and shaky on his arm but none of that matters, nothing but the residing, ting

He feels the answered call hum through his veins, the metal edge scraping his skin as he pierces the flesh of Beast's chest. He cries out, and Erik can feel the sick satisfaction as he forces it through his chest, not with his powers but with his own hand. Blood drips, metallic, onto his face and he can taste it, the feel of change in the air. Beast scrambles back, slowly reverting with strangled gasps back to Hank, shrinking from beast back to man as he pushes away before stilling against the wall. Erik drops his useless hand, the metal is still embedded in Hank's chest but he hardly has the strength to call to it. Instead he stops fighting, using what little strength he has to watch Charles slowly stir, he doesn't want to leave him behind, to face the world alone. As the darkness consumes him he finds himself wishing for just one more day, for a chance to hear him say 'I do' before the darkness swallows him whole

Strong light tempted him to rouse but Erik ignored it, maybe if he did it'd just go away and he'd somehow find a way back to Charles. "Erik" Charles who he loved "Erik" Charles who he had to protect "Erik" Charles who "Erik" his body rumbled, shaken "Erik" a familiar voice called his name and with only a little more prompting, he groaned and opened his eyes "Charles." There was Charles above him, smile radiant as he looked down at Erik "good morning sleepy head." Confused, Erik sat up then looked around as Charles sat back on his heels, they were in bed, the world outside their door bustling with students, he glanced to the side and scooped up his phone as Charles got off the bed, voice teasing "it's unlike you to sleep in so late on a school day" the date read Jan 31st and Erik let out a breath. He couldn't remember much from yesterday, conjoined bits and pieces but nothing after the dark. Charles seemed normal, like nothing had happened and maybe to him it hadn't, maybe yesterday was just a normal day but Erik knew it was real, and maybe all of this was just a side effect of the loop being broken. Erik didn't want to think about the only other possibility as his eyes found Charles. It promoted him to roll then stand, he needed to know that this was real, that Charles was real

He wrapped him in his arms just as Charles reached the door, a hand on the door handle. Charles looked up mouth quirked in a curious smile "your oddly affectionate today" it lacked a lot of his teasing tone but Erik ignored it, seeming to worry Charles. His fingers found his hair and threaded through it a few times before he pulls back smiling "i'm just happy to see you" Charles scoffs lightly, pushing at his chest. Erik smirks catching onto the mood, pulling Charles back and onto the bed, there was something he needed to say before their day began. "I don't want to wait anymore" he interrupts Charles's giggling making the others head tilt in question "well" Charles asks back not even having to ask if he needs to read his mind. "I want to marry you Charles, today, not in a week or a month or even tomorrow but right now" it sends the other speechless. When Charles has finally regained his senses he asks Erik to repeat himself "let's get married today"

For once Charles seemed shocked beyond belief "Erik, what's gotten into you" it's part of their regular banter confirming Erik's suspicions but he continues anyway. "I just want to finally be able to call you my husband and I don't want to waste another day waiting for it" that seems to get through to Charles who turns a little more towards him before taking his hand "i'm glad your excited but nothing's ready, we don't have a cake and we haven't even decided on what flowers were going to have" Erik knows Charles is trying to reason but he refuses to wait even just another day. "We don't need all that stuff" he shuffles closer, drawing Charles's hands up to his chest as he meets his eyes "look around you, there's nothing these kids can't do" he smiles "even make a wedding perfect enough for the great Charles Xavier." Charles's lips quirk at that, he seems to think, then signs "okay, it wouldn't hurt to ask them" he's smiling now as he spaces out a little. Erik doesn't need to ask for the response as only a few seconds later it seems like half the house has barged into their room with a resounding 'yes'

The house falls into total disorder, everyone is busy doing something for the wedding at six. He sees his son with Kurt, calling about for a priest who's available and at least ten other kids including Jean, helping Raven in the kitchen. He hasn't seen Charles in the flocking mess since they left their room a few hours ago but with the clock counting down to four hours left he held no doubt that his groom to be was busy. Walking upstairs he heard yet another whisper amongst the chaos as a group of students made their way down. Erik had been wondering about Hank's body since his brain could process more then just wedding and if the whispers amongst the excited buzz where anything to go by then he'd figured it out. From the sounds of things everyone believed that Hank had disappeared or just up and left without saying anything, leaving Erik as the soul person who remembered the truth and perhaps for the best

He entered the attic after a quick glance around, he still had one very important thing to do before he married Charles. He approached the lone chest at the very back of the dusty attic, feeling the familiar pull of metal long unworn draw him closer. It was where he had left it, shoved in the darkest corner of the attic resting against a support beam, hidden from sight but not from mind as it beckoned to him. He stopped before the trunk, not bothering to lean down and lift but instead calling what was inside up to him. Immediately it responded to his command and he looked down at the lone piece of his past that still haunted him. Shaw's helmet, now his, Magneto's, floated between his grasp, never quite touching him as if it too knew that he had changed and just what he was here to do. The metal creaked in response, it should of been easy to destroy it but it wasn't. Charles had been in danger, not because of the helmet but because of Erik and his inability to let go of the past. Hank had been right about a few things but he wasn't going to be selfish anymore, the metal protested as he seized it properly, creaking as if to stop him, calling out and reaching for him with a promised power he now denied. He was afraid before, selfish but now for Charles, Erik was willing to let go, to let go of the past he never wanted, to instead claim the future that he had waiting right in front of him. The metal screamed as it split into small pieces, pieces that Erik focused on intently until all trace of the helmet was completely destroyed

Six o'clock, Erik stands next to Logan, his best man since bumping into him as he left the attic, making for Raven's room and his suit. The backyard had been utterly transformed, the grounds rich with flowers from one of the many students and set up for a fairytale wedding, at least in his eyes. He felt nervous, despite knowing that Charles would love it, love everything that his students had managed in the short time, it just wouldn't go away. Peter was a blur taking care of the last minute details, thankfully not the cake which was left to Jean. Dazzler was set up for the music and it took him a sickening moment to realise that he had neither rings nor priest. A BAMF loud in his ears, a puff of blue smoke and Kurt delivered the priest with an apology and only a slight ash smell. He didn't have time to worry about anything else though as the music started, his mind stopping when he saw Charles, all else a blank till the other gently nudged his mind. Charles was now standing in front on him with a small grin and extended hand. He took his offered hand, glanced at Peter gratefully as he pulled the singing ring from his pocket, thankful for his sons abilities as he slipped the ring onto a pale finger and Charles said the words he'd always wanted to hear since they first touched minds so long ago "I do"

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes surrounding this:
> 
> *I placed it after first class as to me mentally the request seemed to slip in around then and just after it far better then any other timeline  
> *I honestly didn't realise just how hard this would be until I started writing it, I foresaw the potential problems like length and repetition but it was the obvious things I didn't think about that really got me. Like when I realised all the metal that I had to somehow include and use against him without Erik being able to use his powers to prevent it from happening, it was a creative challenge that I had to add to the chaos but I think worked out well or at least believably  
> *one great surprise that I did get though while doing research for the few things I needed was finding out that Erik's birthday is only a day before mine. I was originally just going off the assumption of a random date that I'd set mentally in the middle of the year for some reason but then decided to add the calendar date to better keep track towards the end, it was a pleasant surprise indeed  
> *the white towels were Charles's fault
> 
>  
> 
> On another dark phoenix note possibly keep an eye out for non-spoiler inspired shots between Kurt and Peter. It was just a feeling I got throughout the movie that maybe others who have seen it can understand


End file.
